the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archangels
Archangels Introduction Archangels are angels who have grown to such power that they go through Ascension and transform into a powerful Archangel—they are born at the moment of that change. Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Archangels become rulers of his own territory, decided by the Cadre of Ten. An Archangel automatically becomes a member of The Cadre once they Ascend. Ten was the perfect number spread out across the world. One or two more could be accommodated, but after that, there wouldd be back-to-back wars until the balance was restored.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 NOTE: Archangels and Angels have nothing to do with religion in this world. They are all powerful winged beings with near immortality. Archangels are immensely more powerful than Angels. About Ruling Body * Cadre of Ten Powers and Abilities * Glamour: power of invisibility Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Sending: Ability to communicate over vast distance through the use of Archangelic power.. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 * Ambrosia: a substance produced by an Archangel that can turn a Mortal into an angel - said to only be produced when an archangel loves true. * Power to kill another archangel: They are given that power when they ascend—one of the prerequisites of being in the Cadre of Ten. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * Communicate mentally: * No archangel can capture another archangel’s true power. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue * Archangels can regenerate, even from ash. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * The powers they achieve with age are tied intrinsically to who they are individually.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Plus Angel Powers: * Angelfire — some, not all * Glamour (becoming invisible) — some, not all * Angel Dust — some, not all * Mind control * Telepathy with certain others * Accelerated healing * Ability to Fly * Immortality * Glow—especially when angry, just before someone is killed * keen eyesight Weaknesses * The Quiet * Only an archangel could kill another archangel.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * An Archangel killing another Archangel were always catastrophic events that sent tremors across the world—archangels did not easily die. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 * Bloodborn: all angels, even archangels, carry the potential to become Bloodborn, a kind of vampire-like angel madness. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32->0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Fading: they fade if they don't eat—literally fade, become a ghost. Food anchors their physical form. I washes them out, not make them invisible. It takes about fifty years. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Killing an Archangel * An archangel only be killed by another archangel. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * "As we age, we gain power-including the power to end the life of an immortal. It's one of the prerequisites of being in the Cadre of Ten. We must be able to destroy each other if the need arises." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 Ascension / Cadre * An archangel doesn’t get invited to join the Cadre. They become Cadre when they become Archangels."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Rule and Governance * Archangels ruled because they had the power to control the vampires. Without an archangel at the helm, the more violent of the Made might turn feral, driven by unthinking blood hunger—it would be catastrophic. The entire mortal population of a region could be wiped out in days. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Archangels of the Cadre of Ten decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * The Cadre only meets when one of its members calls for a meeting. Except when the Luminata call a meeting of the Cadre. Attendance of the meeting called by the Luminata is mandatory and anyone who doesn't attend can have their territory divided up between those who do attend. This meetings purpose is to determine if a missing archangel is dead or has gone to Sleep. * The children of The Cadre are welcome at meetings of The Cadre so long as the children are less than two and a half centuries old Laws / Taboo * Angels in Sleep were inviolate. It was one of their most fundamental laws. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 * Angel children are not to be harmed under penalty of death. Blood Insult * It's a blood insult to refuse an archangel's table. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Archangels are as different from Angels as Mortals were from Vampires.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 * Cruelty is a symptom of age.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Archangels didn't meddle in each other's affairs as long as those affairs didn't spread beyond the borders of their territory, even if those affairs led to mass bloodshed.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * When an archangel glowed, people generally died. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * No archangel wanted to destroy an asset when he or she could win it to their side.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 * No archangel would want to greet his people looking weak and broken.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 * Weakness was despised, strength admired—dangerous to show weakness to others. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 42 * Though seeming very different—They love as fiercely and they fight as wildly.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 * Archangels couldn’t be in close proximity for long periods without a dangerous rise in their aggression. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Sleep * When an Archangel gets Ancient enough, they often chose to go into the Sleep. * Angels in Sleep were inviolate. It was one of their most fundamental laws. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Angel Gun / Weapons against Angels * The gun is intended to injure an angel's wings long enough for a human to escape. The wings repair in 20 to 30 minutes.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 * Archangels apparently find it a fair weapon, given that humans have few other ways to combat angels who get too pushy.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 19 Physical Description * Overwhelming power and magnificent beauty 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 Other Details * As of War: there are now 9 Archangels living — four of them ancients. * Until Enigma the Cadre had never been more than ten.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 * Angels and Archangels in long standing personal relationships tend to hold on to the stability and their sanity longer. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * to be an archangel was to surrender part of your soul.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * As of Archangel's Consort: There was only one on the verge of becoming an archangel.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Known Archangels Archangels who are Awake: * Raphael Medrano — Archangel of North America. * Elijah — Archangel of South America. * Suyin — Archangel of China. * Alexander — Archangel of Persia, was in the sleep of the Ancients, has awakened. * Caliane — Archangel of Japan, rules from the city of Amanat, used to rule Sumeria, was in Sleep. * Titus — Archangel of South Africa. * Aegaeon — Archangel of Central Europe, once ruled the Pacific Isles, was in Sleep, has awakened. * Neha — Archangel of India. * Qin — Archangel of the Pacific Isles, was in Sleep, has awakened. Archangels who Sleep or Disappeared: * Favashi — Archangel of Persia, then of China, now sleeps to recover from Lijuan's taint. * Cassandra — Archangel, Awoke in War, returned to the Sleep of the Ancients. * Astaad — Archangel of the Pacific Isles, fed on by Lijuan in War, may not survive, taken to Sleep. * Zanaya — Archangel, Awoke in War, fed on by Lijuan, may not survive, returned to Sleep. * Tarquin — Archangel, ruled during Caliane and Alexander's time, disappeared, possibly in Sleep. * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe, harmed by Lijuan in War, may not survive, taken to Sleep. Archangels who are Dead: * Father of all Vampires — last Archangel to become Bloodborn before Uram, killed by Lijuan. * Nadiel — father of Raphael, mate of Caliane, killed by Caliane nearly 1500 years ago. * Archangel of Byzantium — lover of Michaela. * Uram — Archangel of Russia, Bloodborn, lover of Michaela, killed by Raphael in Blood. * Antonicus: Archangel, entombed in the Arctic, killed by Lijuan's taint in War. * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa, killed by Titus in War. * Zhou Lijuan — Archangel of China, killed by The Cadre & Aeclari in War. History and Anecdotes An archangel had once long ago been betrays, cut into pieces and those pieces scattered around the world. The piece buried under a mountain in Uram's territory is the one that regenerated—that mountain range no longer existed, and neither did anyone who bore even a single drop of blood related to those who had buried the archangel.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — The Archangel Alexander may have gone to Sleep and his son Rohan may be trying to rule in his stead. But the vampires are starting to rebel—there could be a blood bath. The Cadre of Ten moves quickly to intercede. 8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Michaela Ascends and joins the Cadre. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood The Cadre met to discuss the hunt for Uram and the hiring of Elena Deveraux. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael seeks Lijuan's advice through a Sending on what may be happening to him as an Archangel.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma 9. Archangel's Heart 10. Archangel's Viper 11. Archangel's Prophecy 12. Archangel's War Quotes : Overwhelming power and magnificent beauty, the sight made her heart stop. “They aren’t like us,” she whispered to Naasir, feeling that understanding in her bones. “They are nothing like us.” As different from her as she was from a mortal. Arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind, Naasir nuzzled her temple. “They love as fiercely, Andi. And they fight as wildly.”8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 : "There are some humans-one among half a billion perhaps-who make us something other than what we are. The barriers fall, the fires ignite, and the minds merge." Lijuan to Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 : "There's only one on the verge of becoming an archangel."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 See Also * Sleepers * Ancients * Cadre * Legion * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Archangel - Wikipedia ✥ Category:Archangels Category:Ancients Category:Sleepers Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Types